Et si tu m'avais dit oui ce jours là
by MademoiselleSucre
Summary: Ino de Naruto et Ichigo de Bleach... Ils n'ont rien en commun a part leurs impulsivité... mais dans cet OS je vais les faire compatible. Une romance assez différente de ce que l'on voit.


Et si tu m'avais dit oui ce jour-là?

Ino & Ichigo

On était un soir d'hiver. La neige tombait depuis hier soir, et le froid augmentait de plus en plus. Une belle blonde marchait paisiblement sur le trottoir, le téléphone à l'oreille. Elle c'était Ino, Ino Yamanaka. Elle n'était dans cette ville que depuis quatre ans, et elle connaissait déjà tout le monde. Les passants la saluaient et elle répondait d'un signe de tête. C'était une belle jeune fille coquette, malgré son tempérament agressif, et au réagissant au quart de tour.

La blonde entra dans un immeuble et grimpa les escaliers avant de frapper a une porte. Un grand jeune homme ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer. Une musique jouait fort dans l'appartement, et il y avait au moins cinq personnes dans le salon, et sûrement trois dans la cuisine. Une rousse lui sauta dans les bras et elles se firent la bise.

« Karin on s'est vu hier.

-Oui je sais. »

Plus loin au fond de la salle un grand jeune homme discutait avec une fille brune en face de lui, et lorsqu'Ino avait fait son entrée, il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. De sa main il fit passer ses quelques cheveux gênant sur les côtés et n'écoutait plus son interlocutrice. D'un simple coup de poing dans les cotes celle-ci le fit revenir à la réalité.

« Hey ! T'es malade Rukia tu me fais mal.

-Tant mieux Ichigo, parce que tu m'écoutais plus. »

Rukia tourna sa tête vers la direction de son ami de longue date et soupira.

« Je croyais que maintenant tu aimais Orihime ?

-Q-Que ?! Mais tu racontes quoi ?

-Tu as vue comment tu regardes la petite Yamanaka ? Elle t'a recalé c'est bon.

\- Elle ne m'a pas recalé !

-Bref, je le savais. T'es qu'un idiot.»

Rukia s'étira et flanque sa main à l'arrière du crâne d'Ichigo, et d'un coup elle le frappe. Le concerné frotta à l' endroit du crime en fulminant de gêne et de légère colère. Sa meilleure amie avait raison néanmoins, Ino ne lui avait jamais répondu à sa déclaration d'amour. Déclaration… pas si déclarative enfaite. Mais depuis, il avait essayé de faire abstraction de la belle blonde et a fini par sortir avec Inoue Orihime. Mais, l'aimait-il vraiment ? Oui, c'est sûr. Mais il y avait toujours cette chose qu'il ressentait pour la blonde qui venait de faire irruption.

A cette même pensé, Ino se posta devant celui-ci un sourire aux lèvres, et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Salut Ichi' ! Comment ça va ? »

Et elle revenait tel une fleur devant lui, comme si de rien était. Comme si elle n'était jamais partit sans un mot, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais laissé planté là.

« Salut Ino, super et toi ?

-Bien merci. »

Et la conversation s'arrêta là. Mais ils se regardaient toujours droit dans les yeux, mais après dix minutes Ino détourna la tête rougissante et gêné.

« Et… Hum ta petite amie ?

-Pas là.

-Non mais ça va bien entre vous ?

-Tranquillement.

-C'est super. »

Ino le salua et retourna auprès de son amie rousse, qui avait un verre de champagne entre les doigts. Ino s'affala délicatement sur le coussin auprès de Karin.

« Tiens ma belle. Bois moi ça.

-Merci. »

Ino avala cul sec et soupira, les yeux dérivant sur « le garçon aux cheveux oranges » comme tout le monde l'appelait au lycée. Karin c'était mise à parler toute seule, vu que la blonde ne l'écoutait guère. La rousse poussa son amie du coude, et celle-ci sort de ses pensées.

« Tu m'écoutes jamais !

-Mais calme toi roussette, je suis désolée.

-Bref, Sasuke veut que je fasse une tournée de cookies.

-Tu ne sais pas en faire.

-Ta gueule pétasse.

-Bref tu veux mon aide c'est ça ?

-Wep blondinette. »

Les deux filles se lèvent et se dirigent vers la cuisine du dénommé Sasuke. Elles commencent à faire la pâte et lorsque les fameux cookies étaient au four Karin entama une discussion délicate.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de faire semblant Ino.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ichigo. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Mais Ino ! Tu aimes cet imbécile, alors pourquoi tu l'as recalé ?

-J'ai juste fait un choix. Aujourd'hui il est avec Orihime. Fin de la discussion. »

Le silence fit place à un léger claquement de porte. Les deux filles se retournèrent vivement surprise, et Ino se précipita dehors pour savoir qui avait entendu leur conversation. Elle fit volte-face avec Rukia qui lui sourit en lui tendant deux verres.

« Tu peux me prendre une nouvelle bouteille de Chenet s'il te plait 'No ?

-Oui bien sûr. »

La blonde soupirant tandis que la brune qui attendait haussa un sourcil, incrédule attendant la bouteille, puis s'en alla. La soirée passa assez vite, il faisait nuit noir et la moitié des invités dormaient à terre. Ino remit ses chaussures dans ses pieds, et difficilement elle se lève et va sur la véranda de son hôte. Il faisait froid, et un léger coup de vent fit voler ses longs cheveux blonds. Ino leva les yeux et fixa le ciel noir, très peu d'étoile et très sombre. Elle sursauta à la voix qui se fit derrière elle.

« Je croyais que t'étais K.O.

-Non, ça va. Et toi ?

-J'ai pas bu.

-Tu ne bois jamais Ichi'. »

Ichigo se rapprocha d'Ino et de ses doigts attrape délicatement une mèche dorée de la blonde. Il l'enroula dans ses doigts lentement, puis plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il voulait s'en apercevoir lui-même, voir dans ses yeux si oui ou non il y avait toujours cette flamme à son égard. Leurs visages étaient à deux doigts de se frôler, mais Ichigo lâcha ses cheveux et s'en alla précipitamment, d'un air furax. Ino reste en place décontenancé par ce qu'il venait de se passer et de l'attitude du garçon. Mais inconsciemment elle le suivit, sans prendre la peine d'enfiler son manteau. Il descendit les escaliers claquant la porte, suivit par Ino qui l'interpellait sans qu'il prenne la peine de se retourner. Puis elle se mit à courir et se plaça devant le jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que je n'ai pas pu le remarquer, ou alors le fait que je ne le vois que maintenant.

-De quoi tu parles ? C'est moi qui ai fait quelque chose ?

-Non. Tu n'as rien fait. Mais là tout est le problème ! Tu te rends compte que c'était le pire jour de ma vie ?! »

Et là, Ino comprit tout. Ce n'était nulle autre qu'Ichigo qui les avait entendus. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux voulant répondre mais se contenta de baisser les yeux. Ichigo soupira bruyamment en s'asseyant sur le trottoir.

« Ça va te force pas.

-Désolé…

-Ouais. »

Ino alla s'asseoir aux côtés du roux soupirant également, et jouant dans ses cheveux nerveusement.

« Gênant hein ?

-Grave gênant. »

Silence. Frissons. Vent glacial, et bruit de voitures.

« Ino ?

-Hm ?

Pourquoi ?

-Orihime.

-Orihime ?

-Oui, Orihime. C'était ma confidente, je savais qu'elle t'aimait mais je n'ai pu me résoudre a lui avouer que moi aussi. J'ai fait un choix c'est tout.

-Idiote.

Ta gueule.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. »

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres d'Ichigo, et celui-ci s'étira avant de continuer.

« Grave gênant hein ?

-Trop.

-Et si tu m'avais dit oui ce jour-là ?

-Je t'aurais embrassé.»

Un nouveau silence empara les lieux. A nouveau un vent glacial.

« Elle est pas là.

-Qui ?

-Orihime.

-Et alors ?

-Embrasse-moi.

-Mais…

-Embrasse-moi c'est tout. »

Et sans vraiment attendre celle-ci il s'empara de ses lèves et savoura le moment.


End file.
